Tu fotografía HHr
by Fabs7
Summary: Cada mañana la misma rutina, sin embargo esa mañana era diferente: era su cumpleaños. La celebración se llevaría a cabo en su casa y uno de sus amigos llegaría con una sorpresa ¿qué hará la castaña?


Hola!

Ya ando de nuevo por aquí.

Esta vez les dejo un one-shot que escribí antes que Fotografías ( este es de donde partió el otro) y que no había podido terminar porque no sabía si debía termionar como termina jejeje

Bueno pues es muy corto, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

**Tu Fotografía**

Un par de rayos de sol anunciaban que el día estaba comenzando, abrió los ojos lentamente y con pereza y giro la vista hacia la mesa de noche de su lado derecho y vio en su reloj que ya pasaba de las siete, en esa misma vista encontró una imagen que cada mañana le resultaba conocida, que le saludaba de modo afable y ella no podía evitar sonreírle a manera de saludo. Una fotografía de ella y su mejor amigo reposaba sobre la mesa de noche de esa mujer, los años ya habían dejado huella en ella desde que dicha fotografía había sido tomada y de igual manera en el chico que la acompañaban.

No se levantó de la cama, sólo se removió para acomodarse y apreciar mejor aquella imagen que en ese momento y como cada mañana le devolvía a aquellos años efebos en ese lugar donde lo había conocido. La fotografía mostraba a dos jóvenes con aspecto victorioso y festivo cuyas edades rondaban los dieciocho años; una chica castaña y de ojos marrones y un joven de cabello oscuro y gafas, era una fotografía ya gastada por los años, pero que guardaba aún esa luz que el brillo de cada mirada le proporcionaba. Cada mañana la mirada de aquella mujer se enfocaba en el mismo sitio: su propia imagen, siete años más joven, y en la del chico de gafas y mirada esmeralda que le acompañaba; su eterno mejor amigo, su cómplice, su otra mitad; ambos sonreían ampliamente captando ese momento y volviéndolo eterno.

Envuelta entre las sábanas y con la mirada fija en su joven rostro, la imagen victoriosa parecía desaparecer conforme el tiempo avejentaba la foto casi como si la sonrisa se disipara con el tiempo. Cada mañana la fusión del pasado y del presente hacia acto de presencia y la envolvía en su habitación, su imagen en la fotografía con el ojiverde cambiaba con ella, crecía con ella, envejecía con ella y ella moriría con él. A diario despertaba con él, cada mañana él la acompañaba siempre en el mismo lugar que había ocupado durante un largo tiempo.

Siete años habían pasado desde que la fotografía había sido tomada, pocas cosas habían cambiado, cada cosa se mantenía en su lugar, siete años de presencias invisibles, siete años intentando entablar con el tiempo y el olvido un trato imposible. La mujer se levantó por fin de la cama, se desperezó y recorrió lentamente la habitación tratando de reconocer cada objeto que en ella había, intentando notar un cambio aunque fuera mínimo, pero no lo logró; todo seguía igual, inmutable, imperturbable. Caminó hacia el baño y preparó la ducha, buscó su ropa y siguió la rutina de siempre, imprevistamente algo la hizo detener su paso hacia el cuarto de baño y detuvo su paso girando su vista nuevamente hacia su cama, hacia su mesita de noche, hacia su fotografía; fijó nuevamente su mirada en ella y en su compañero de al lado y sonrió levemente, fue una sonrisa insulsa casi sin ganas, una sonrisa de fingida felicidad.

Ella sabía que nada cambiaría, que era imposible, que por más intentos que realizara todo seguiría igual; el tiempo no volvería, las decisiones no cambiarían, nunca estaría con ella. Aquellos años no volverían, las aventuras, el idilio y la pasión no retornarían, seguiría por siempre en el pasado. Hubiera deseado que todo fuera eterno, que el tiempo permaneciera en completa quietud o quizás vivir un eterno retorno, pero no sería así, jamás sería así. Quizás todo lo que vivieron nunca fue real, quizás sólo fue ilusorio, sin una pizca de verdad y tal vez la falta de verdad sería la causante de la ausencia. Sus constantes visitas no llenarían el vacío que había dejado.

Le fue imposible negarse a los recuerdos y a volver a vivir las sensaciones de aquellos años, a sentir las pasiones que la envolvieron, las pasiones que los envolvieron.

Las cosas habían cambiado, los días se veían mejores que en los años pasados, la vida les sonreía en un mundo lleno de esperanza y cambios constantes, habían llegado a la mayoría de edad y con ello las responsabilidades se hacían presentes, de igual manera la visión adulta entraba en sus sistemas de manera más intensa. No supieron en que momento su amistad se había vuelto tan cercana que habían sobrepasado los límites, no supieron cuando los roces más insignificantes se convirtieron en descargas de electricidad que los consumía por dentro, no supieron en que momento sus manos dejaron de tocarse con inocencia, cuando sus abrazos dejaron la fraternidad a un lado para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones más exquisitas que pudieran haber probado, para sentir las pasiones más desbordantes que nunca imaginaron.

Los mejores amigos, los compañeros de aventuras, los cómplices se encaminaron en la mayor aventura que pudieron imaginar: en la aventura de amar a escondidas, pero finalmente de amar; de completarse en secreto, de envolverse en el calor de una enorme pasión oculta al mundo. Las habitaciones de la casa de él se convirtieron en el refugio de incontables entregas, de batallas de besos y caricias en las que ninguno de los dos perdía, batallas de una guerra que sin más llegó a su fin. El fin de esa aventura llegó de la misma forma en que empezó, sin aviso previo.

Un buen día el joven de ojos verdes se embarcó en lo que sería su viaje sin regreso, sin regreso a los brazos de su mejor amiga, y no le dio aviso.

De ese día a la fecha habían pasado dos años, dos años desde que su presencia se había convertido en un fantasma que rondaba esa habitación, dos años en los que él a pesar de todo seguía presente en recuerdos, en visitas amistosas y sobre todo en la esencia que había dejado impregnada en la piel de su mejor amiga.

Esa mañana era un poco diferente, él iría a visitarla tal como lo hacía cada año en su cumpleaños, pero no iría solo, nunca iba solo; esta vez lo acompañaban el resto de sus amigos de adolescencia. Dejó los recuerdos desvanecerse en el vapor que el agua de la ducha producía y como todos los días en sus momentos más íntimos, inventó una nueva actitud que la hiciera olvidar al fantasma que la perseguía todas las mañanas.

El timbre de la entrada se hizo escuchar varias horas después del nostálgico despertar de la mujer castaña, se encaminó a abrir la puerta y en el umbral encontró a quien en otros años fue el hombre que amó; él sonriente como siempre sólo atinó a abrazarla tan efusivamente como pudo ante la mirada, ya nada desconcertada, de la mujer que lo acompañaba; un anillo brillaba en las manos de él y de su acompañante, la castaña no se sorprendió, ya lo sabía; ante el gesto de su mejor amigo sólo pudo atinar a sonreír y responderle de igual manera con un abrazo silencioso, pero que hablaba más que cualquier discurso.

Ante la imagen que vio en el umbral de su puerta sólo pudo respirar profundamente y tomar fuerza de donde pudiera para no caerse, para entender como cada vez que los veía que él no la había elegido, que él había tomado decisiones y ella no estaba en ellas, debía entender que su viaje con él había llegado a su fin dos años antes, debía aceptar con dolor que no había sido suficiente para él, para el exigente, para su mejor amigo, para su eterno cómplice, para el hombre por el que pudo dar la vida, él no la había elegido y a pesar del tiempo su esencia seguía ahí. Absurdamente ella seguía aceptándolo, recibiéndolo con todo el cariño de una amiga, aceptando que ya no estaba solo, que ahora alguien estaría a su lado acompañándolo, ocupando el lugar que un día ella ocupó; el lugar que pudo ser suyo, el lugar de esposa y compañera de vida.

Nada cambiaría ya, él seguiría con su vida sin reparar en el pasado, un pasado en el que su mejor amiga aún revivía. Serenamente la castaña los invitó a pasar y con la mayor sinceridad la saludó, a ella, a la esposa de su mejor amigo, a la esposa del hombre de su vida, de ese hombre que jamás volvería a ser suyo; del hombre que cada vez que la veía la abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarla ir, pero que jamás podría tenerla de nuevo.

La fotografía seguiría en la habitación de esa mujer castaña, permanecería ahí como testigo fiel de algo que nunca empezó y que terminó sin dar aviso o quizás de algo que nunca supieron que existió y que jamás averiguarían que pudo existir.


End file.
